Took the Sky From Me
by spazenport
Summary: After the movie. Mal Reynolds does what he can to keep flying, even crossing the lines of an old enemy. But what happens when he's given up for dead and left behind by his crew?
1. Chapter 1

Kevin J. Anderson gave me the idea for this.

He's a great writer.

**Firefly: Took the Sky From Me**

**"Take 'er up, Albatross," Mal Reynolds was just boarding Serenity as he gave the order. His impromptu copilot hadn't needed to actually hear the order. River was a reader, or psychic, but Mal wasn't about to quit talking, that'd be just too eery.**

Zoe and Jayne were up the ramp right behind him. Each was carrying a small brown crate. Once on board they piled the crates off to the side of the cargo hold.

Mal was just started up the stairs when Zoe stopped him.

"What now, Captain?"

Mal turned to regard her. "Get everyone into the kitchen. Got some discussing needs done."

"Yes, sir." As she turned back towards the comm it crackled to life.

"The Captain needs everyone in the kitchen."

Jayne, who had been unloading his equipment, stopped and regarded the Captain with an uneasy look. "I think I preferred when that ruttin girl was shy."

"We're heading to Ezra."

The protest was unanimous. Everyone, all around the kitchen table shouting no. Mal was standing behind his usual chair looking over his assembled crew. The recent absences of Wash and Book still stung him and obviously the crew as well. No one dared to sit in either's usual seat around the table.

"Sir, Niska is still alive, and he won't waste the energies to torture you this time." Zoe's pain was evident on her usually stoic visage. Wash had been tortured over Ezra, she had no want to return to that place. Right before he could say anything, River entered the room and took the seat next to Kaylee, who just so happened to have her arm entangled tightly with the good doctor's.

He turned to her, since she had yet to voice objection. "We flying straight?"

"Straight to Ezra," she grinned.

"Mal," Inara piped up. "We won't let you do it, what is it that we have that we can't sell to someone else?"

"First of all, I wasn't asking for a vote. Second, we've got medical supplies, again, because they need them out there. And whereas we could take them anywhere else, nobody will take them to Ezra, because of Niska. I figure maybe our reputation with the man will make it a little easier for us."

Jayne was peeling an apple. "You know me, I ain't gonna back down from no fight. But this Niska...I ain't wantin' him to do to me what he did to you and Wash. I don't wanna die, Mal." Having voiced the opinions of everyone at the table, there was a continuous verbal agreement. The only crew member that was on Mal's side was Simon.

"What'd you say, doc?" Mal said over the constant rejections.

Simon sat up slightly straighter. "I was just saying that it shouldn't be a problem." Everyone quieted for this. "I mean, we know what we're up against, even for the worst case scenario. We are going to be just dropping the supplies off, getting paid and leaving. This time we'll keep the ship closer. If it's needed, than I think we're the best group for doing something dumb and slightly heroic."

"But Simon," Kaylee started, "how many times can you glue on the Captain's ear?" That brought a little bit of a giggle from the table, and Mal subconsciously checked to see if his ear was indeed still on.

Zoe, always covering her Captain's back spoke up next. "Well, then we need a plan, well organized, and with everyone knowing their part."

"I'm bringing the grenades this time." Jayne said as he took a bite off the apple.

"You're all insane," Inara seemed frazzled at first, but quickly composed herself. "Zoe, I'll offer you anything I can do to help."

Mal turned to River. "Albatross, what's our ETA?"

River kind of glazed over for a minute before answering. "ETA, estimated timed arrival...too vague for a planned strategy. Our TA, Timed Arrival, will be two days, six hours, 49 minutes, an 37.64 seconds."

Mal stared at her. "...O...k..." He turned back towards his crew. "Everyone ready to make some money?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jayne and Mal were sitting in the cockpit the next evening after most of the crew had retired from the planning.

"He's gonna see us going planet-side." Jayne said for about the hundredth time.

Mal sighed. "Only if he's lookin'." He leaned back more comfortably in the pilot's seat. "Besides, we'll be quick about it. With River up here and you guys ready to back me up it'll be fast and simple, no complications."

"If everything goes to plan. Which, as I've mentioned before, is never what happens. When he kills you can I have your ship?" Mal sat upright at that.

"No! And nobody's fixin' to get themselves killed!"

"What about your guns?"

Mal stood up and made for the exit. "No! If I get killed -which I won't!- but if I get killed, you bury me in the gorram ship." Mal was gone before he could hear Jayne's response. As he made his way down the corridor he stopped at his bunk entryway. He sighed and then continued past it, towards the shuttles.

He hesitated outside her door. _Maybe I should knock this time._ He quickly dismissed the idea, being that it'd give her the feeling that he wasn't his usual self. Hitting the release he entered. Before he made it past her curtain, Inara spoke up.

"Hold." He stopped in his tracks. Then, remembering this was actually his shuttle, he continued on. She was throwing over the last bits of a large loose dress. She had obviously been in the midst of prayer or something that she usually did all naked-like.

"Obviously you fail to understand what 'Hold' means. What can I help you with at this late hour, Mal?" As of late, they had both slowed down the harsh attitude towards each other.

"Um, I was hoping I could get your feedback on this fool-hearty venture we've decided to undertake." He moved and sat on her fouton.

She smiled and joined him, a little ways away. "You know how I feel, Mal. I think you've done enough of the being a hero, and that's just what this is, foolish. But I also understand that that's exactly what your sense of honor is from time to time: foolish."

He put on a blank look, "I'm not rightly sure that that's a compliment, but I'll take it. Listen, when we're on Ezra, if anything goes wrong, anything, I need you to promise me you'll grab whoever you can and take this shuttle out of here." The real reason, his worry for Inara and his crew, that he came here finally registering with the Companion.

Her smile faded, "Where are we supposed to go, this is a short range shuttle? And if you are that sure that something could happen why are we doing this?"

"I'm not going to lie, the payoff is huge on this one, enough to finish up the repairs the Alliance helped us with so we won't be limping no more, pay the crew, and get in some much needed new supplies.

"As for where you'll go, Zoe and I sent a message to the Alliance about a huge smuggling operation going down on Ezra the day after we leave. They'll probably get there early. If something goes wrong, you hightail it to that Alliance ship. At the least, you'll be safe." He got up to make his leave, hoping she'd stop him.

As she got up to stop him she called his name and they bumped very close together as he turned around. The amount of tension at that moment would have fueled the ship for a year. She reached up and kissed him, deeply. He was surprised, but wouldn't let her go. Finally, after what seemed like both forever and too short a while, they broke.

"You'll be ok, Mal."

"Of...of course. It..it's what I do." They locked gazes for a long time, both wanting it to continue.

Then the proximity alarm went off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The man that entered the office had been handpicked by Niska for his professional demeanor as well as the fact that this man's reputation put him as one of the best bodyguards not working outside of the Alliance.

Niska, being a man of respect, liked the give every guest his undivided attention, and put away the reciepts he was milling over to smile and welcome Harstrom.

"Sir, we've picked up a wake trail of a ship on the far side of the planet." Harstom was nervous. Harstrom was never nervous. This made Niska nervous. Niska hated to be nervous.

"And...?" he pressed.

"It's the wake trail of a Firefly class ship, sir. It matches one we have on records." Harstrom managed to compose himself after having finally given the news. Niska was one of unpredictable reactions, he's killed people for more pleasing information than what this inferred.

Niska stood at that moment. The anger radiating off of him more than ever. Harstrom couldn't help but wonder if maybe it wasn't anger, maybe it was fear.

Harstrom watched as Niska walked over to the large window overlooking the power generator to the complex. Niska was gripping the railing so tightly his knuckles were blanching. Without turning back he spoke.

His manner in which he spoke was halted. "Wait until they land. At which time, destroy their ship. No games this time. Kill them."

Serenity was a hundred kilometers off from touching down when River looked over to the pilot's seat. In Wash's old seat sat Mal. He'd been scared of when she'd look at him. For a moment he thought he was reading minds before he allowed himself to accept the severity of that look.

"Gorram son of a motherless," He trailed off and reached for the intercom. "Ladies and Gentlemen, this is going to be the fastest job we ever pulled, get into your stations, now!"

The bridge was too quiet in those moments.

_Like we're Gorram waiting to die._

_River looked back towards the cockpit window and applied more thrust. "Can't outrun a bullet, Captain."_

Mal shot a look at the displays and saw nothing. "What are you bout, Alba-"

"We're here." Mal just looked at her. "Go! Now, we haven't much time." He jumped from the seat and ran to the cargo bay. From there he met up with Zoe and Jayne. Jayne looped both small crates over Mal's shoulder and Zoe opened the lock. Before Serenity had even set down Mal was taking taking the Mule out the lock. The hover vehicle roared across the field. Just 300 yards to the drop. He'd already been paid half, he just had to get to the meeting place and pick up the rest.

They had grappled with the idea of Jayne or Zoe, or even both, coming with him. He'd said no, they could stay at the ship and keep a watch on him. Their guns would do him better from there. As he also stated, he wasn't expecting any trouble from the drop and pickup. The trouble he expected was going to be coming from a completely different direction.

The computer registered that Mal was one hundred yards from Serenity when River's voice came over the intercom.

"Close the lock!" was all she said, and as she said it Serenity lurched upward, almost losing Jayne and Zoe out the back.

Zoe grabbed for the intercom, "What? Go back!"

"Gorramit Zoe! Look!" Jayne was pointing out the hatch as he lunged for the lock controls. Zoe dropped her hand from the comm when she saw the fast moving line of smoke. "That's no ship!"

The hatch closing, Zoe started running against inertia towards the stairs it was slow going and only the leaping of Serenity as she was hit by the missle stopped her from sliding back out the closing hatch.When the hatch closed she ran to Jayne who was lying on the ground bleeding. She checked his vitals and, when she was sure he was still alive, sprinted for the bridge.

"What the hel-"

"Been hit, port thruster, left atmo 3.4 seconds ago. In 6.7 seconds will have to conduct a hard burn to survive. Second missile incoming."

Zoe strapped herself in to the pilot's seat. Ignoring the fact that she had left the Captain behind. She did her duty and helped prep for the hard burn..


End file.
